Sufficate
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Jeremy leaned on Tyler after Vicki died. Their relationship soon became romantic. Jeremy depends on Tyler more then he probably should. Who will he lean on when Tyler tells him some surprising news.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeremy, Tyler or the Vampire Diaries. This story is for entertainment only. It has nothing to do with the show. It takes place about two and a half months after Vicki died.

* * *

><p>Jeremy dropped down on the cement behind the school and rested his head on his knees, mentally exhausted. He closed his eyes and tired to forget the events of the past few months. His parents dying. Elena always being gone when he needed her. Vicki dying. The only good thing was Tyler.<p>

Tyler had found him crying at his parents' grave in the middle of the night. Tyler had taken Jeremy back home and tucked him into bed. Elena and Jenna had been out, so Tyler stayed with him. Listening to him babble about his parents, being his crying shoulder. The weeks after the two had begun to grow closer as friends and more. Jeremy was taken back, but not unhappy when Tyler had pushed him into the bathroom and kissed him.

"Hey, babe." Tyler said, dropping down right beside the teenager on the cold ground. "You look cold."

Jeremy shrugged, his eyes still closed.

"I don't want you getting sick." He said, shrugging out of his leather jacket and draping it over Jeremy's shoulders.

"Now you're gonna get sick." He muttered.

"I'll be fine." The older boy said, wrapping his arms the teen.

"Ugh." he said, pulling away. "You reek."

Tyler laughed and held his boyfriend tighter. "Just finished working out."

"And you didn't shower?" he laughed, trying to pull away.

"I'll do it when I get home."

"We still have an hour left in school. You're gross." Jeremy laughed, trying to pull away again. He ended up lying down on the sidewalk, Tyler on top of him.

Tyler smiled down at him. "I love it when you smile. You should do it more often."

Jeremy leaned up and kissed Tyler.

"You really need to shower." He said. "Why were you working out anyway? You're in shape."

"Well I need to stay in shape…for my job." Tyler said slowly, sitting up.

Jeremy sat up and pulled Tyler's jacket back on. "You got a job? When we're you gonna tell me?"

"I got it about a month ago…"

"We've been dating for two months…why haven't I heard about this before? Tell me. Where are you working?" a smile was spread across his normally solemn face.

"I joined the navy." He said with a smile, clearly proud of his decision.

Jeremy didn't say anything so Tyler kept talking.

"I need to stay in shape for boot camp. My ship date is next month. Right after I graduate early."

"Stop." Jeremy's voice cracked.

"What?" he asked.

Jeremy pushed himself up and took off running.

"Jer!" Tyler screamed, jumping to his feet. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy spun around at the end of the sidewalk; his cheeks were wet with tears.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled, holding his arms out to the sides.

Jeremy shook his head, turned around and took off again.

* * *

><p>Jeremy opened his eyes when he heard the leaves rustling beside him. He propped himself up to see what was going on. He lied back down when he realized it was Bonnie.<p>

"Hey." Bonnie said, sitting down in the underbrush next to him.

"Go away." He groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Elena wants you home."

"Not enough to come find me herself." He muttered, dropping his hands to the ground.

"She said she didn't know where to look and that I could find you better…Witches blood and all."

"I've been coming to this same spot since I was nine. She knew exactly where to look." He snarled, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"She's busy with Stefan." Bonnie said sympathetically.

"Figures."

"Jer, come on. It's cold." She pushed herself to her feet and held her hand out to the sulking teen.

"I don't wanna go home." He mumbled, ignoring her hand.

"I can take to my house. Or Tyler's…yes, I know about you and Tyler. No, Elena does not. I will not tell you how I know. Come on. He's worried about you."

Jeremy slipped his hand into Bonnie's and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, hun." Bonnie said, putting the car in park.<p>

"His house is really big." Jeremy said, unlatching his seatbelt.

"I'll tell Elena that you're fine. Now gimme a hug."

Jeremy leaned over and wrapped his arms around the petite girl. He pulled away and walked quickly up the walkway.

Tyler yanked the door open before Jeremy could even get his hand out of his pocket. Tyler grabbed him and pulled him inside, hugging him.

"I was worried about you…you look like shit…what did I do to upset you?" he asked, looking down the hall. "Let's go up to my room."

Jeremy hesitated. He had never been in Tyler's house before, let alone his room. It was at Jeremy's house where the boys spent most of their time. Usually in Jeremy's room, lying on his bed, loud music blaring, the door locked. Jeremy lying on top of Tyler. The pair talking and kissing.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's wrist and pulled him upstairs. Once they were in Tyler's room with the door firmly shut, he slowly started removing the muddy layers off the teenager.

It wasn't until Jeremy was in his boxers and sock that he realized he was in Tyler's room with the older teen undressing him. He dropped his hands down in front of him when he felt himself growing hard at the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

Tyler laughed and pushed a bundle of clothes into his arms. "Get dressed."

He quickly pulled on the black t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. He picked up hoodie up off the floor and pulled it over his head.

"We're gonna lie down in my bed. We're gonna talk. Then we're gonna sleep. Okay?" Tyler explained like he was talking to a small child.

Jeremy nodded and crawled into Tyler's big bed. Tyler dropped down beside him and wrapped his arms around his slim shoulders.

"Now what did I do to upset you earlier?" he asked.

"Well…I've already lost my parents…and Vicki…and I might as well have lost Elena because of Stefan. Now I'm gonna be losing you next month. Who am I gonna turn to when you're gone?"

Tyler rolled the boys around so Jeremy was lying on top of Tyler, looking him in the eye.

"Basic training is for ten weeks in Chicago."

"Three months?" Jeremy asked, tears building in his eyes. "Chicago?"

"Just listen. After basic I'm going to Texas for A school engineering."

"No! You can't go!" Jeremy screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Tyler sat up and positioned the hysterical teen in his lap, holding him tightly. "Listen to me, Jer. You can come with me. That is if you want."

"I don't wanna be without you." He sobbed, clutching Tyler's chest.

"Okay, then here's what we're gonna do." He held Jeremy's cheeks so they were looking at each other. "You're gonna fly down to the base for graduation. I'll pay for it. You're gonna bring a few bags of stuff with you. Things you can't live without. We'll get on the plane together with the other seamen and go to Texas. I'll go to A school; you'll do online classes to get your diploma. Then once I get my orders after I graduate, we'll go there together too."

"I'm scared." The young teen admitted, grabbing the older boy's wrists.

"I know, babe. I am too. But we'll make this work. You just have to trust me."

"I trust you."

Tyler smiled and kissed Jeremy. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers down Jeremy's chest. Jeremy trembled and ran his fingers through Tyler's short black hair.

Tyler pulled away a few minutes later when Jeremy started grinding his hips into his abs.

"Not tonight." He said, lying the teen down.

He whined and tugged on the front of his pants, pouting up at Tyler.

"No." he said, kissing him gently on the forehead.

He lied down and flipped the lamp on the nightstand off.

Jeremy bolted over Tyler and quickly flipped the lamp back on.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of the dark." Jeremy muttered, looking down at the dirt under his fingernails.

"You're so cute." Tyler chuckled.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He flipped the light on and closed the door halfway.

"Better?" he asked, turning the lamp off.

Warm light was cast across the bed. Jeremy nodded.

"Good. I don't want my baby being scared." Tyler smiled, flopping on to his bed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I have been meaning to write a Jyler story for a long, long time. And I finally got around to it. I am so proud of myself for doing it. And this story is pretty good, if you don't mind me bragging. I have another Jyler story in mind, but I need to know if people like the Jyler ship as much as I do._

_So if you would please let me know what you think about this story and the Jyler ship._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler dropped down from the pull up bar when he saw Jeremy walk into the weight room.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" he asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"I wanna spend time with you before you go." He said solemnly sitting down on a weight bench.

Tyler sat down beside him and picked up two ten pounds weights and started doing reps.

"I feel out of place in here." He sighed.

Tyler gave him a confused look.

"I'm wearing a shirt." Jeremy laughed.

Matt walked across the room and pulled himself up on the pull up bar in front of the pair.

"When are you shipping out to basic, Ty?" he asked.

Tyler glanced at Jeremy before he answered, "Next week."

"How you taking everything, Jer?" Matt asked, hanging from the bar.

"I don't want him to go." The teen said, sounding younger then he was. "I don't want him to get hurt…I don't wanna be without him. But I'm proud of him. If he's happy, so am I."

"Tyler may be happy, but you aren't." Matt said.

"Well no shit. My boyfriend is leaving me for three months. Only communication is letters and call once a week." His voice breaking.

"Jer, you should really be in class." Tyler said, setting his weights on the ground. "If you wanna be able to come with me and be self schooled, you gotta bring your grades up."

Jeremy sighed and stood up. Tyler grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. Tyler pushed Jeremy away. He walked off with slightly red cheeks and a smile.

"Bro, I'm cool with you and Jeremy, I just can't get used to the kissing" Matt said.

Tyler shrugged and picked up the weights. "I'm not even gone yet and I'm already worried about him."

"I'll look out for him. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Does his schoolwork and homework. Do I have to be his crying shoulder and crash at his place when Jenna and Elena are out?"

"I'd prefer it. But you ain't gotta. Just…don't take him to our house too often. Too many painful memories about Vicki."

"I'll crash at his place if he needs me too. But I thought he got over her when he started going with you."

"He moved on. But I think it's the fact that she isn't around anymore and she was his first time. It's probably gotta hurt."

Matt nodded, understanding. "Any special instructions I need for watching him."

"Make him sound like he's a dog, why don't ya?" Tyler laughed. "If he's upset and you can't find him, check the cemetery. His parents' grave to be exact. If he ain't there, have Bonnie look in the woods. She knows where too look and he doesn't want too many people in his special place."

"That it?"

"He's clingy and cuddly…like a little kid. I mean Elena can take care of that. But if you're with him and he gets…like…depressed looking and whiny, just comfort him. An arm around the shoulders will do. But if he's crying, hug him. I know it's probably gonna be weird—"

"He's like my little brother. I can handle it."

"Thanks Matt."

* * *

><p>Tyler closed his eyes tighter as the annoying sound of his phone vibrating against his nightstand pulled him from his dreams. He rolled on to his stomach and grabbed his iPhone. A picture of Jeremy flipping off the camera filled the screen.<p>

"Hey, baby?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. "You okay, it's like two in the morning."

"Been better." He said quietly. "Just wandering around town."

"It's storming…you don't like storms…where are you? I'm gonna come get you." Tyler said, kicking his covers off.

"Ty, I'm fine." The younger boy argued.

"Where are you?" he asked, pulling on his gray high tops.

"With my mom." He said quietly.

"I'll be there in a few." He pulled a black zip up hoodie on and grabbed his keys.

Tyler parked his car outside the cemetery a few minutes later. He jumped the fence and walked deep into the cemetery, down a small hill, by the creek. Jeremy was lying on his side in the grass, his clothes soaked through.

"Hey." Tyler said, kneeling down beside Jeremy. "You wanna go home?"

Jeremy nodded but didn't move.

"Come on." He said, gently pulling him to his feet.

Tyler grabbed Jeremy's ass and picked him up like he was nothing. Jeremy locked his long legs behind Tyler's thighs and rested his head against Tyler's.

"Baby, what are you doing out here? What's going on?"

"I just had a bad dream…I couldn't go to Jenna and Elena's door was locked…I just wanted my momma." He sighed.

"Baby I'm sorry. I know it hurts." Tyler set Jeremy on the ground at the fence. "Be careful, it's slippery."

The boys climbed the fence and got into Tyler's waiting car.

"You look cold." Jeremy said, looking at Tyler. The older boy was only wearing gym shorts, sneakers and a half zipped hoodie.

Tyler shrugged and headed back to his house. He parked the car in the driveway and looked over at Jeremy. He was leaning against the door, snoring softly.

"It's okay. I gotcha." He said, picking Jeremy up.

"I can walk." Jeremy muttered.

"I know." Tyler said, kicking the front door shut. "You're shaking."

"I'm cold. Really cold." He said quietly.

He set Jeremy down on the counter in his bathroom and turned on the shower. He pulled a towel out from under the sink and set it beside Jeremy. He dug through his dresser, trying to find some clothes that would fit that taller boy. He grabbed a pair of green striped boxers, blue pajama pants that were too long on him and one of his over sized white t-shirts.

"If you need anything, just call." He said, setting the clothes on the counter.

"You home alone again?" Jeremy asked, struggling pulling his wet clothes off.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Jeremy subtly tugged on the front of his jeans.

"Control your hormones." Tyler laughed. "We'll see how you feel later."

Jeremy pouted. "Can I have a kiss as least?"

Tyler gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He dropped down on to his bed and sleep slowly enveloped him.

* * *

><p>Tyler jumped out of bed when he heard Jeremy screaming. He tore into the bathroom to find Jeremy in half dressed, kneeling on the floor, covering his ears, screaming at the top of his lungs.<p>

"Jeremy! Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop." He said, grabbing Jeremy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jeremy sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Tyler said, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept muttering.

"It's okay." He said, grabbing the towel off the floor and dying off the young teen's hair and torso.

Tyler stood up and hung the wet towel over the shower rod. Jeremy stood up and clasped into Tyler's chest.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, picking him up.

"I don't feel good." Jeremy sighed, as he was lied down on the bed.

"You probably got sick from being out in the rain." Tyler said, lying down next to him.

"I'm just sore. Not sick." He clarified. "And cold."

Jeremy rolled over and cuddled up to Tyler, burying his face in the crook of his neck, welcoming his warmth. Tyler wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm gonna miss this." Jeremy whispered.

"We'll only be apart for a little while." Tyler whispered back.

"I don't wanna be apart at all."

"I know. I don't wanna be apart either. But it's not for that long. We can do it though. You're a big boy, you can handle it."

"I'm sixteen."

"You're a man."

"I don't feel like a man."

"I can make you feel like less of a man." He said, grabbing Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy laughed. "I'd take you up on that offer if I wasn't so tired."

"You practically beg for sex, but when I finally offer, you decline. Typical."

"Tyler."

"I know. I'm joking. Sleep, baby."

Jeremy nestled into Tyler's side.

"Wait. I never asked. Why were you screaming?"

"I got scared."

"Of what?" Tyler asked, the urge to protect Jeremy overwhelming.

"My own thoughts. All I could think was you dying or getting hurt. I got scared."

"Hey. Look at me."

Jeremy looked up at him with those dark brown eyes that Tyler loved so much.

"I'm not gonna get hurt. And I'll always be there to protect you. From anything. The dark, your own thoughts, everything."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I may not put it in much detail, but they will have sex. I just can't decide if thet are gonna do it before Tyler leaves for bootcamp or afterwards?_

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeremy, you ready to go?" Tyler asked, standing in Jeremy's bedroom doorway.

Jeremy was lying on his bed, fully dressed. "No."

"Come on. I have to get going." He said, dropping on to all fours about his boyfriend. "And Matt's waiting outside."

Jeremy sighed and locked his fingers around Tyler's neck. Tyler put his hands under him and stood up, pulling Jeremy too his feet.

They headed outside to where Matt was waiting in his car. Jeremy climbed into the back. Tyler dropped down next to him. Jeremy cuddled up against him.

The fifteen-minute ride from Jeremy's house to the recruiter's office was probably the quietest ride ever. The only sound was Jeremy's shaky breathing and the hum of the engine of Matt's mom's car.

"Here we are." Matt said, killing the engine.

Tyler kissed Jeremy before climbing out of the car.

Jeremy clung to Tyler's hand as they walked across the small parking lot. Matt followed.

Tyler gently pulled his hand out of Jeremy's grasp and opened the door. Matt put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder.

Tyler stood in the doorway and rendered a salute.

"Seaman recruit Tyler Lockwood requesting permission to come aboard, captain." Tyler said in a deep voice.

One of the two men sitting at the desks stood up and saluted. "Permission granted, recruit."

Tyler walked into the building and stood in front of the other occupied desk. Matt walked in, pulling Jeremy with him.

"You ready for this, Lockwood?" he asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Jamie." Tyler smiled.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked, looking at Matt and Jeremy.

"Don't ask, don't tell sir." He said.

"It's not the blonde is it?" he asked, digging through the drawers in his desk.

"No sir. That's Matt. He's an old friend. He drove me down here." Tyler laughed.

"Good. Go pee in a cup." He said, setting a plastic cup on the edge of his desk.

"Matt, what's he mean don't ask, don't tell?" Jeremy asked, looking up at Matt.

"The military has a don't ask, don't tell policy about people being gay." Jamie said, turning to face the boys. "You can be gay as you want, as long as you don't tell people."

"So basically stay closeted?" Matt asked.

"Basically." He said. "You're Jeremy right. Tyler talks about you at the DEP meetings. He's worried about you."

"Everyone is." Jeremy sighed, sitting down on one of the couches.

Tyler walked back into the room and set the cup on Jamie's desk. Jamie picked the cup up by the cap and looked at the piece of paper on the side.

"You're clean. Get rid of it." he said, setting it on the edge of his desk.

Tyler knocked the cup into the garbage.

"Not in here. The bathroom!" Jamie yelled.

Tyler laughed as he pulled the cup from the garbage. He was back a second later and sat down next to Jeremy.

"I just need to find your file, have you sign some things, find your ticket and we'll be ready to get you to the airport. Got your ID?"

Tyler nodded. Jeremy leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine here, Jer." Tyler whispered into his ear. "You got a million people here for you. Matt will take care of you, so will Bonnie."

"Caroline. Elena. Jenna." Matt spoke up. He was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Caroline, Elena, Jenna." He repeated.

"I don't want them, Ty. I want you." He whined.

Jamie handed Tyler a paper, which he quickly signed.

"Let's go." Jamie said, grabbing his keys.

"Can I go too? Please?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I don't see why not." Jamie said, dropping a file in Tyler's lap. "Don't lose that…Hey, Todd, will there be any more recruits at the airport?"

"Should be four. Two of them are ours, the filled out their papers yesterday." Todd said absently.

The four headed outside. Jeremy clung to Tyler's hand.

"No, you go ride with Matt." He said, steering the teen to Matt's car. "It's a ten minute ride, and I'll probably have some things to go over with my recruiter. I'll see you there."

He kissed Jeremy on the lips before he pushed him down in the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Lockwood." Matt said, clapping Tyler on the shoulder.<p>

"Take care of him for me, okay?" Tyler said.

"Course." He said.

Tyler took Jeremy's hand and led him away from the other recruits. He pinned Jeremy to the wall and smiled at him.

"We'll be back together before you know it." Tyler said, pushing Jeremy's over grown hair out of his face. "Okay? I'll call you when I can."

Jeremy nodded, afraid if he talked he would cry.

"Lockwood! Time to go!" one of the other recruits hollered.

"I gotta go. I love you, Jeremy." He said, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Tyler." He said when Tyler pulled away.

Tyler smiled and him and jogged off.

Matt put his arm around the young teen's shoulders. Jeremy rested his head on Matt's shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Let's go home." Matt said, pulling Jeremy towards the doors.

* * *

><p>Matt slowed his car to a stop in front of Jeremy's house. Jeremy wiped his eyes and climbed out of the car. Matt killed the engine and headed after him.<p>

Jeremy was fumbling with his key, trying to unlock the door when Matt walked up. He took the key from his hands and unlocked the door. He tossed the keys in the bowl beside the door.

"You want anything to eat?" he offered, shaking his keys in his half curled fist.

"I'm okay. I'm just gonna go to bed." Jeremy said, walking slowly up the stairs.

"Want me to stay, Jer?" he asked.

He nodded. "You can stay down here and watch TV or something. Elena and Aunt Jenna won't mind. You don't need to come upstairs with me."

Matt nodded and dropped his keys on the table. He sat down on the couch in the living room and started flipping through the TV channels. He heard Jeremy walking around upstairs. He heard quiet sobbing.

Matt pushed himself off the couch and walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He knocked gently on Jeremy's door. There was no answer. He tried the doorknob but it was locked.

He sighed and walked into Elena's room. He knocked on the bathroom door. When Jeremy didn't answer, he pushed the door open. He pulled open the door leading into Jeremy's room and stood in the doorway.

The room was quiet. Jeremy was lying on his side on his bed, his back to the bathroom.

"Jer?" Matt said.

"He's not here. Come back later." Jeremy muttered.

"Do you need a hug, Jer?" he asked, walking across the room.

He dropped down on to the bed beside the young teenager and rubbed his back gently.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Don't have much to say on this chapter. Just please let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
